timelessadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Je'Val
=Overview= The Je'Val are a species of humanoid aleins who inhabit a class VIII planet called ''Denarii. ''The speices is a tiered race, meaning that they are divided into certian classes and hierarchies. They are not engaged in any type of specific religion, and do not worship any number of gods aside from one that they know only as "The Mediator." As far as species go, they are realtively nonviolent, choosing to negotiate certian matters instead of resorting to bloodshed. =Appearance= The Je'Val are quite lofty, the unofficial height of a fully mature male being ten feet; Females are slightly shorter, ending their growth cycle at nearly nine-and-a half feet in height. Their skin is silicone-based and lacks sweat glands or follicles of any kind; it also has the uncanny ability to refract light, often rendering the subject either invisible or distorted. Skin color ranges from a dull matte black to a quicksilver shade. Rare cobalts and metallic blacks have been known to exist, often as a result of a slight genetic deformation. They have twin finials on either side of their head; males are much smaller than females and tend to be surmounted by much larger crests that curve back over the back of the head. Females have much larger finials that are dual-pronged and jut backwards, three inches above the jawline. Eye color os further defined by gender (see below). Male Traits Male Je'Val are taller than females and slightly more muscular in build. The twin finials are low-set and only about six inches long. Eye color ranges from dark blue to a light cyan. Other traits are shared completely with humans, other than the fact that the internal organs are much more symmetrical, allowing a finer sense of balance. Auditory organs are placed slightly below the finials and are entirely internal. Female Traits Female Je'Val are slimmer than males with a much more curved shape overall. The head finials are anywhere between nine and eleven inches in length, depending on the age of the subject. Eye color varies from violet to emerald green. Females lack the high, blade-like crest mounted on the male's head. =Physiology= Organic functions in Je'Val are nearly identical to those of humans, with only a few exceptions. copulatory organs and Reproduction methods are analagous to those of humans with the exception that a typical gestation period is approximately ten to eleven months. The respiratory, lymphatic and cardiovascular systems are identical to that of a human, except the are slightly more ordered than that of a typical human. =Behavior= Je'Val are an easygoing race and enjoy any kind of mass social event immensely. Once an individual ahs taken on a mate, they remain a couple for life. The average lifespan of a Je'Val is unknown, as no rate of death has been established due to inconsistency of occurence. They are very friendly towards outsiders and willingly take in travellers from all over the universe. They dislike impoliteness and are quite adverse to any kind of needless conflict. =NOTE= I realize I didnt say much here, but I've got other pages to do about their specific activities, so stay tuned.